Reencarnacion: Una Historia de Amor
by MariaKmLeyFrost
Summary: Elsa conoce a Jack en su nueva escuela, se hace amigo de el y poco a poco va despertando una chispa en su interior que hara que ambos se den cuenta que ellos, son reencarnaciones de dos jóvenes amantes separados por una guerra desatada por su amor y ahora tendran que enfrentar cualquier obstaculo para que la historia no se vuelva a repetir, lemon en futuros Capitulos :3
1. Capitulo 1

**BIEN, ESTA HISTORIA SE ME DIO POR ESCRIBIRLA, PERO ME ESTOY DANDO CUENTA QUE SE VA ESCRIBIENDO SOLA, ES 100% JELSA, ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO **

**(Los personajes de Frozen y Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen)**

* * *

**REENCARNACION: UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

**(Capitulo 1)**

**-¡Oh por dios, voy tarde!- **con toda la rapidez del mundo, bajaba corriendo por las escaleras, y en la boca tenía unos papeles que los sujetaba con los dientes

-**Y de nuevo se despertó tarde**- escuche decir a mi hermano Andrés en la cocina

-**Oh… cállate Andrés, no tengo tiempo para tus comentarios… mama, donde dejaste las barras de cereal**- dije mientras pasaba mi mano arriba del refrigerador y no encontraba nada- **sabes olvídalo, mejor comeré algo en la escuela **

**-¿Iras con el estómago vacío a tu primer día de clases?-** pregunto mi padre quien estaba leyendo el periódico- **no creo que sea buena idea**

-**Venir a esta ciudad no fue buena idea papa, deje a mis amigos para venir aquí con ustedes- **exclame molesta, realmente el cambio de mudarnos a otra ciudad no me gustaba

-**Elizabeth Snow, ya hablamos sobre esto **–dijo mi mama entrando a la cocina**- no empieces con tus reproches de niña pequeña, ya tienes 17 años, ya deberías comprender la situación**

**-Me voy, no quiero comenzar otra vez una pelea-** dije mientras tomaba mi mochila- **no me esperen para la comida, me quedare en la biblioteca **

-**Cuídate hija, ¿Ya sabes el camino verdad?**

**-Si madre, me lo enseñaste como 20 veces… adiós- **

Primer día de escuela, nuevos compañeros, nuevos maestros, nuevos lugares, nuevos problemas. ¡Ah! No aguantaba estar en esa ciudad, yo prefería estar en donde realmente me siento como en casa, con mis amigos de la infancia. Pero el que mi padre lo transfirieran de ciudad por su trabajo, era una razón por la que me tenía que acostumbrar.

Al llegar a la escuela a un me faltaban algunos segundos para entrar a mi primera clase que era física. Entre corriendo al salón y en eso sonó la campana, suspire aliviada y me senté en uno de los pupitres.

**-Hola-** sentí como alguien me picaba el hombro y voltee a ver- **tú debes ser la nueva chica de la escuela**- era una joven alta, de ojos verdes, cabellos extremadamente rubios y largos que parecían de oro y usaba vestido rosado- **un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Rapunzel** – tendió la mano frente a mi

-**Emmm… un placer conocerte, Rapunzel**- dije estrechándole la mano- **mi nombre es Elizabeth **

**-Lindo nombre- **dijo con una sonrisa

Estuve a punto de responder cuando un hombre alto, un poco regordete de traje rojo, barba larga y blanca y ojos azules, empezó a hablar

-**Buenos días alumnos, soy el Profesor Nicolás, y seré su maestro de física este año-** dijo con un tono muy alegre, luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí y me puse muy nerviosa- **parece que tenemos una alumna nueva, ven querida párate enfrente de la clase y preséntate**

Suspire profundamente y me levante de mi lugar, me pare frente a todos y vi como Rapunzel me hacia señas de "Tranquila lo aras bien"

**-Bien**- aclare mi garganta- **mi nombre es Elizabeth Snow, tengo 17 años y vengo de Noruega **

**-Oh, un país hermoso- **comento el profesor-**muy bien querida puedes sentarte **

Antes de hacer lo que me ordeno, note la mirada hacia mí de un chico bastante atractivo, y no lo decía solo por su cara, si no por sus ojos que eran de un tono azul impresionante, y sus cabellos eran totalmente blanco platinado, me lo quede mirando unos segundos y el me dedico una sonrisa, lo que hizo que me sonrojara, pero rápido desvié la mirada y me senté con el libro tapándome la cara.

En la hora del receso, me dirigí al baño a arreglarme un poco el pelo, mis cabellos ondulados castaños que me daban hasta los hombros, estaban un poco enredados.

**-¡Te encontré!-** grito Rapunzel entrando de golpe al baño

**-¡Ahh! Rapunzel… no, vuelvas a hacer eso**- dije con la respiración agitada y molesta

-**Jaja, lo siento, es que te quiero presentar a mis amigos- **me tomo de la mano y me arrastro por toda la escuela hasta llegar al comedor, nos dirigíamos a un grupo de chicos, conversando y tirándose comida- **chicos, les presento a Elizabeth**

-**Ah sí, la chica nueva**- dijo una chica de cabellos alborotados y rizados al extremo color rojo, tenía la piel blanca y ojos azules- **un gusto conocerte, me llamo Merida… él es Hiccup- **señalo a un chico alto, con cabello castaño, pecas en la cara y ojos verdes, me saludo y yo le devolví el gesto amablemente

-**Hola preciosa, me llamo Eugene**- dijo un chico alto y atractivo- **pero me dicen Flynn, el ladrón de tu corazón- ** hablaba con un tono pícaro

-**Si… eso no lo creo-** dije empujando levemente la cara del el chico, ya que estaba incómodamente cerca de la mía

-**Y él es Jack**- Rapunzel señalo al albino que vi en la clase de física, estaba con la cara escondida entre sus brazos**- ¿Jack?... ¡despierta!-** sin verlo venir el chico se cayó asía atrás haciendo que el grupo en el que estaba empezara a reír

-**Rapunzel, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me despiertes de esa forma?-** se levantó molesto y se sacudió los pantalones

**-Te estaba presentando a mi amiga Elizabeth, no seas descortés y saluda-** dijo en un tono molesta he hizo que me incomodara un poco

-**Da igual si la saludo o no, ni que fuera la gran cosa-** estaba molesto, pero lo que dijo si me ofendió mucho

**-¡Jack!-** exclamo Hiccup por el comportamiento de su amigo

-**Em… saben que, yo mejor me voy, no quiero molestar a nadie-** dije empezando a alejarme del lugar, nadie me detuvo, ya que todos se lo quedaron mirando con mala cara

-**Oye, eso sí estuvo mal Jack**- escuche a decir a Eugene que se alejaba de la mesa

Me incomode mucho cuando dijo eso, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Le caigo mal?... ¡Agh! To tengo tiempo para esto, necesito concentrarme en las próximas clases

En la última clase, el maestro no pudo presentarse, así que decidí ir a la biblioteca para de una vez adelantarme en el trabajo comunitario que tenía en la escuela, estaba mirando mi libro de poesía mientras caminaba por los pasillos, a mí me encanta escribir poesía de cualquier tema, amor, tragedia, celos, venganza, de lo que fuera, pero de repente, mis pensamientos se esfumaron al chocar accidentalmente con alguien, caí al piso y mi libro se me escapo de las manos

**-¡Lo lamento!-** escuche como un chico que se fue corriendo, me empujo y ni siquiera se atrevió a ayudarme, en que loca ciudad me he metido, primero la actitud de ese Jack y ahora esto. Bufe, cansada de esta escuela, quería regresar a casa y gritar en mi almohada.

**-¿Oye estas bien?-** escuche una voz masculina detrás de mí, era Jack "_Que bien, lo que me faltaba_", me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a levantar, y yo correspondí tomándosela

-**Sí, si estoy bien, gracias**- me empecé a sacudir detrás del pantalón- **¿Dónde está mi libro?-**mire un poco alarmada hacia todos lados

-**Oh ahí esta**- dijo señalando hacia el piso cerca de los casilleros, rápido lo tomo y me lo entrego- **aquí tienes**

-**Gracias-** dije con una ceja arqueada ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad si antes fue muy grosero conmigo?- **bueno, me tengo que ir… no quiero molestarte-** exclame con un tono serio haciéndolo recordar lo que me hizo hace unas horas

-**Elizabeth yo…**

-**Dime Elsa, el nombre Elizabeth… no lo uso mucho**

-**Bien, Elsa quiero disculparme** **por cómo me comporte hace unas horas, no he dormido bien ya que tengo problemas en casa**

-**No tienes nada que explicarme Jack, te entiendo perfectamente, y si se trata de padres, bueno, estamos en el mismo tren **– dije con una sonrisa y un tono un poco burlón, el solo se rio levemente y embozo una sonrisa- **bien, me voy, tengo que llegar a la biblioteca**

**-¿Te acompañó? Es que tengo servicio comunitario ahí y parece que igual que tú, mi maestro no se presentó a esta hora**- los dos empezamos a caminar y nuestras miradas solo veían el final del pasillo

**-Oh, ¿estás en servicio comunitario?**

-**Sí, mi madre dice que lo necesito tomar, para que la escuela llene mi expediente y poder ir a una buena universidad**

-**Mi madre también me hizo meter a servicio comunitario, pero lo bueno que fue en un lugar donde haiga libros –**dije con una sonrisa de lado

**-¿Te gusta leer**?- pregunto un poco sorprendido

-**Me encanta leer, es uno de mis pasatiempos, claro que también me gusta estar en patineta y tocar la guitarra**

-**Me impresionas, y lo digo por que aquí las chicas de tu edad solo piensan en maquillaje y hombres guapos sin camisa**- exclamo con un tono divertido

**-Yo, señor conoce damas, no soy de esas mujeres que son demasiadas superficiales**- dije en un tono agudo y divertido que hizo que Jack empezara a reír.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ESPERO Y LES HAIGA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y PONGANLO EN FAVORITOS, SI TIENEN PREGUNTAS NO DUDEN EN DECIRMELAS :D **_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER, CHAO!**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**HOLA MIS LECTORES, PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIC, PERO JUSTO CUANDO YA LO HABIA TERMINADO PARA PODER ACTUALIZARLO, ME CORTARON EL INTERNET :( PERO YA AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, DISFRUTENLA… (FROZEN Y RISE OF THE GUARDIANS NO ME PERTENCE)**

* * *

**(Capitulo 2)**

-¡**Esto es más que imposible!**- dijo Jack un tanto molesto

-**¡Oh vamos! sé que puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que concentrarte, no dejes que la ira te siegue-** le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- **déjate de lloriqueos y hazlo**

-**Está bien**- suspiro y puso la pelota en su cara-** puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo encestar esta maldita pelota y…**

-**solo lanza**-lo interrumpí con un tono divertido, el me miro molesto y yo solo retrocedí con un gesto como diciendo "perdón señor concentración"

Jack tardo unos segundos para lanzar la pelota y encestar, grito victorioso y yo solo negaba la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro, me cargo y me hizo girar

-**Está bien, está bien lo hiciste… ahora bájame**- dije riendo.

-**Lo siento Elsa, es que tantos tiros fallidos me molestaron**

-**Me di cuenta**- cuando estuve de pie no evite tambalearme de un lado a otro y sentí el estómago se me revolvía- **si vomito me deberás un almuerzo**

El solo se empezó a reír y lo mire molesta, pero luego me relaje.

-**Bueno, tengo que irme, ¿sabes? Creo que me hizo muy bien salir de casa, gracias por invitarme Elsa**

-**No hay de que… oye, recuerda que tenemos que ir mañana a la biblioteca de la ciudad a dejar unos libros con el señor ¿MIM? **

-**Raro verdad, su verdadero nombre es Gabriel de La luna, pero creo que prefiere ese apodo…**

**-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-** dije cruzándome de brazos y arquee la ceja

**-¡Ha!, es un viejo amigo de la familia, también es gran camarada del profesor Nicolás **

-**Mmmm… está bien, ¿te veo mañana en la escuela?**

**-Misma hora, mismo lugar **

Yo solo lo abrace y luego me fui junto con mi patineta, al parecer mudarse de ciudad no fue tan malo después de todo, gracias a ello conocí a Jack, y a los demás chicos que ya me trataban como una de ellos. Había pasado más de un mes desde que llegue y ya tenía una rutina, pero aun no podía olvidar a mis amigos, tenía que contactarme con ellos

Al llegar a mi casa vi a mi hermano sentado en el comedor haciendo su tarea mientras mi mama cocinaba, papa todavía no llegaba del trabajo, pero ya no tardaría.

Subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto… tome mi guitarra y empecé a tocar acordes sin sentido, tenía los ojos perdidos en otro lado mientras que la imagen de Jack sonriendo estaba en mi cabeza… Espera… ¿Jack?, ¿Por qué estoy pensando en él?

Sacudí mi cabeza y me recosté en la cama, tanto jugar con Jack me dejo agotada, no tenía ganas de comer, así que me puse la piyama y me metí a la cama, mire el reloj y era las 7:23 P.M me recosté y mientras relajaba mi cuerpo fui cerrando los ojos lentamente

**_Sueño _**

_No sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo único que podía distinguir era fuego, gritos y sangre. ¿Qué está pasando? Luego, alguien grito de dolor_

**_-¡No! ¿¡Que es lo que has hecho…?!_**

**_-…_**

**_-No me dejes por favor, quédate conmigo… Te amo _**

_Mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas y al final todo fue oscuridad_

**_Fin del sueño _**

Me levante con los ojos desorbitados, y la respiración como si hubiera contenido el aire más de una hora, estaba sudando y mi cabello estaba revuelto, mire el reloj y eran las 11:54 P.M

Me levante rápido y me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara ¿Qué fue ese sueño? Jamás había sentido, algo… tan real, luego de secarme me fui al balcón, la luna estaba casi llena me recargue en el barandal y deje que el aire me pegara en la cara, me sentía mejor así.

Que fue ese sueño tan real, iba a ser difícil olvidarlo, pero no sabía porque era un presentimiento de que más bien era un recuerdo, pero… ¿recuerdo de qué? ¿De quién era esa voz que gritaba, esa sangre?

La cabeza me daba vueltas, tenía que llamar a Jack, todavía no era muy tarde y él era el único que podía calmar mis nervios ¿Sería buena idea?

Luego de unos minutos lo llame y mientras esperaba me mordía la uña del pulgar de mi mano izquierda

**-¿Elsa? ¿Qué sucede?-** lo escuche algo agitado

**-Perdón por llamarte a esta hora Jack, pero…** - suspire y me calle

-**¿Qué te pasa? Te escuchas algo nerviosa**

**-Sonara estúpido, pero… tuve una pesadilla y… me dejo muy agitada, pensé en llamarte para poder hablar, pero creo que fue muy tonto de mi parte y…**

**-Oye… tranquila, voy enseguida a tu casa no te muevas…**

**-¡Espera!, no vayas a tocar la puerta, yo te encontrare en la entrada, no quiero que despiertes a mis padres**

**-Está bien**- colgó y decidí ponerme otra cosa, me puse una blusa sin mangas y un suéter ancho, unos pantalones de lana holgados y unas botas suaves, me deje el cabello un poco revuelto. Baje lentamente las escaleras para no despertar a mi familia, logre salir sin ningún problema.

Luego de unos minutos vi como Jack venia corriendo hacia mí, no tuve tiempo para moverme para recibir su abrazo, lo sentí agitado y puse mis manos en sus mejillas luego de que nos separamos, lo mire por unos segundos, esos ojos azules sí que me encantaban… ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Él era mi amigo, claro que no podía evitar sentirme muy bien a su lado, lo volví a abrazar y no pude evitar dejar escapar unas lágrimas, esa pesadilla fue tan real que me dejo muy afectada y sabía que la compañía de Jack me ayudaría olvidarla.

-**Fue horrible Jack, todo lo sentí tan real **

-**Tranquila, ya estoy aquí, solo fue una pesadilla**- me empezó a acariciar el cabello y hundí mas mi rostro a su pecho- **ven vamos al parque, es un buen lugar donde podremos hablar **

Yo asentí, sabía que el parque era muy seguro para poder estar con Jack sin ningún inconveniente.

Cuando llegamos nos acomodamos en una banca, él se sentó y yo me puse a su lado, me acomode en sus brazos y puse mi cabeza en su hombro, en esa posición pareciera que éramos más que amigos, pero a mí no me importaba, lo único que quería es estar con el

Pasaron unos minutos y Jack estaba jugando con un mechón de mi cabello

-**Cuéntame… ¿qué soñaste que fue tan horrible como para llamarme?**

**-No lo sé… lo único que vi fue, sangré, fuego y un grito lleno de dolor **

**-¿Un grito?**

**-Si… lo único que pude distinguir fue _"No me dejes por favor, quédate conmigo…"_ **– no quería decir la parte de "Te amo"… talvez lo incomodaría, pero luego… sentí como el cuerpo de Jack se tensaba y rápido lo mire, tenía la respiración un poco descontrolada -**¿Qué sucede?**

**-No, nada… bueno es solo que…- **tenía la voz temblorosa, se detuvo por unos segundos, estaba desesperada por que digiera algo-** … seguramente es como cualquier otra pesadilla fuerte**

-**No Jack, esta vez lo sentí… real, es como si lo hubiera vivido en carne propia-** dije levantándome bruscamente de sus brazos

Él se levantó del banco y quiso calmarme pero yo me aleje de el

-**Cálmate, solo fue un mal sueño, veras que pronto se te olvidara**

**-¿Cómo quieres que olvide algo así?**

**-Lo aras lo sé, por favor ya dejalo, no me gusta verte así **

**-Sabía que no me entenderías, sabes que… mejor, te veo mañana en la escuela. Buenas noches Jack **

Empecé a caminar hacia mi casa, creí que Jack me creería en lo que dije, pero como todos, dice que no pasa nada, pero en realidad, con esta pesadilla no iba a volver a cerrar los ojos en ningún segundo

-**Elsa, espera, no te puedes ir sola**

-**Dije… Buenas noches Jack-** me moleste y empecé a correr hasta llegar a mi casa.

Entre con cuidado hasta mi cuarto y agradecí que mi familia tuviera el sueño pesado, me senté al lado de la ventana y empecé a ver como las hojas de otoño empezaban a caer de los árboles, sentía que las lágrimas se me iban a caer, en serio que ese sueño fue el peor que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Seguí con la mirada perdida hasta que me percate que ya había amanecido, en cada momento agachaba la cabeza por el sueño, pero rápido levantaba la mirada. Fui al baño y vi mi cara, mis ojos estaban hinchados y con ojeras mire el reloj y no me iba a dar tiempo de una ducha, rápido me cambie, baje a la cocina, me despedí de mis padres y hermano, y como de costumbre tome mi patineta y me fui a la escuela.

Jack y yo teníamos un lugar donde siempre nos encontrábamos para entrar juntos a clases, pero no quería verlo, menos en el estado en el que estaba, me escabullí y rápido entre al salón del profesor Nicolás, me senté en un pupitre alejado de todos y escondí mi cara en mi libro hasta que…

**-¡Elsa! Tengo que… ¡Ah!-** la voz de Rapunzel sonó por todo el salón, al parecer la asuste con mi aspecto

-**Rapunzel, por favor no grites**- le dije hundiendo mi cara entre mis brazos cruzados

**-¿Qué te paso? Pareciera que no has dormido en mil millones de años**

-**Exagerada**- le dije entre risas – **tranquila, estoy bien, no tuve una buena noche **

**-¡Ja! Eso solo lo escucharía de Jack…**

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-¿No lo sabes verdad? Antes de que tú llegaras Jack siempre tiene la cara que ahora mismo tienes** – dijo con tono serio sentándose de lado mío-**Hablando de Jack, te está buscando como un loco… ¿porque no vas con él?... la clase del profesor Nicolás no se ara, él está ausente este día**

**-¿Periodo libre? ¡Oh sí!-** escuche la voz de Eugene en la puerta del salón y Rapunzel solo negó la cabeza con una sonrisa

**-Anda, ve con él, dejo de buscarte porque no quería molestarte… te digo antes que no tengo idea de donde este** – dijo con una cálida sonrisa, yo solo la quede mirando por un rato, y luego me dije "Acaba de una buena vez con esto Elsa"... No quería estar molesta con Jack y tenerlo muy lejos de mí. Obedecí a Rapunzel y salí corriendo del salón, empecé a buscarlo por todos lados, la cafetería, los demás salones, el gimnasio, hasta que recordé el único lugar que le gustaba estar.

Cuando llegue a donde pensaba que estaba Jack, vi la puerta que tenía las palabras escritas de "Clase de Música"… en este periodo la profesora Aurora no estaría en el salón. Me asome y mis sospechas estaban confirmadas, vi a Jack sentado tocando una melodía muy bonita, ya sabía que el tocaba el piano, pero cuando lo hacía realmente me perdía en cada nota que el tocaba.

Yo estaba a sus espaldas, así que me fui acercando a él, la forma en que tocaba era impresionante, cuando termino, se quedó con la mirada hacia abajo, parecía triste, no aguante más y lo abrace por detrás

**-Eso fue muy hermoso Jack-** dio un respingo al sentir mis brazos en su cuello, pero luego sonrió al verme

-** para poder sonar de esa forma, uno necesita una inspiración, y yo ya tengo la mía, pero ese es un secreto**- dijo acariciando mis manos y viendo hacia el piano

**-¿Y cuál es tu inspiración?**

**-Si te la digo, ya no será un secreto, pero solo te diré, moriría si desaparece de mi vida**

Lo abrace más con fuerza, lo que decía me hacía reflexionar, yo también moriría si pierdo a la persona que me hace sentir protegida, Jack… era la persona que más quería… creo que… estoy sintiendo algo más…

**-Elsa…-** Jack se separó de mí, se levantó y me miro a la cara**- perdóname, no quise que te sintieras de esa forma**

-**No, Jack… la que se tiene que disculpar, soy yo, tratabas de ayudarme y solo te lo agradecí enojándome contigo por nada **– no aguante más y lo abrace- por favor, perdóname

El me correspondió con más fuerza y luego beso mi frente

-**Mejor olvidemos esto**

-**Jack, dime la verdad… ¿por qué te pusiste raro cuando te conté la pesadilla?**- Me miro a los ojos, esos ojos azules que me hipnotizaban

-**Porque yo… porque yo también tuve el mismo sueño**

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**¡Wow! ¡HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO! ESPERO Y LES HAIGA GUSTADO :) ¿QUIEN CREEN QUE HAIGA SIDO EL DE LA VOZ DEL SUEÑO DE ELSA? QUIERO SUS RESPUESTAS, TIENEN MAS PREGUNTAS NO DUDEN EN DECIRMELAS… **

**JELSANATICA…** Gracias por ponerlo en ¡favoritos! El cabello de Elsa es castaño sí, pero no se quedara en ese tono, muy pronto sabrás porque

**PAU…** Es café al principio, pero pronto cambiara al original

**NASTINKA…** ¡GRACIAS! Por leer, espero y haigas disfrutado el capitulo

**DE NUEVO LES PIDO PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, ESTO DE LA ESCUELA SE ESTA PONIENDO PESADO, YA EMPEZARON LOS QUIZES, EXAMENES, TAREAS, PROYECTOS ETC. Y APENAS ME DA TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR… PERO TRANQUIL S NO ME OLVIDARE DE ESTO, LES DEBO DE ADMITIR QUE CUANDO ME ABURRO EN UNA CLASE, ME PONGO A PENSAR SOBRE LOS FICS HAHA! PERO, **

_**ANÉCDOTA DE MARIAKMLEY**_

_**OMG! Tengo una clase donde te ayudan a sacar tu creatividad y tu miedo escénico… imagínense, yo… rodeada de gente que habla solo inglés, cada quien tiene que contar un cuento creado por ti mismo, hahah y yo conté… el de "Un amor sin rumbo hacia el horizonte" uno de mis fics :D solo llegue a contar hasta el capítulo 3 y cuando termino la clase, todos me pidieron que continuara con el cuento, y fue raro para mi… y difícil ya que yo estoy aprendiendo inglés, fue la primera vez que hable enfrente de tantos americanos "me dio mello" hahaha pero bueno, así me ayudo a con el pánico xD **_

**BUENO… GRACIAS POR LEER, Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, Y ENSERIO QUIERO SUS OPINIONES, SI LES GUSTA EL FIC HAGANMELO SABER PARA QUE ME MOTIVEN A SEGUIR **

**CHAO!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**¡HOLA! MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ¿CÓMO ESTÁN EL DÍA DE HOY? OJALA Y MUY BIEN, PORQUE YO ESTOY LLENA DE ENERGÍA DIOS, TANTO QUE LES INFORMARE ALGO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO PARA VOLVER UNO DE MIS SUEÑOS HECHO REALIDAD, PERO BUENO, MÁS ABAJO LES CUENTO, POR LO MIENTRAS DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO**

**(Rise of the Guardians y Frozen no son de mi propiedad)**

* * *

**(Capitulo 3)**

**-¿qué? ¿A qué te refieres con que tuviste el mismo sueño?-** dije con los ojos abiertos más de la cuenta, mientras que Jack me miraba con una tristeza que se me hizo muy extraña

-**La verdad es… que jamás se lo había contado a nadie**- suspiro y se pasó la mano por sus cabellos platinados- **últimamente he tenido sueños que hacen que casi me dé un infarto mientras duermo… esos sueños al igual que el tuyo, me hacen sentir que ya los vivir en carne propia es por eso que siempre me quedo dormido en clase, por el terror de volver a sentir ese tipo de pesadillas**

**-¿y qué es lo que sueñas? **

De repente la puerta se abrió y los dos nos sobresaltamos y nos separamos, era Rapunzel quien tenía una mirada picara

-**Los atrape par de enamorados, paren sus besos y ayúdenme con Eugene que no para de pelear con Mérida **

Ambos asentimos un poco sonrojados y luego de que Rapunzel se fue, sentí los cálidos labios de Jack sobre mi mejilla

**-Hablaremos de esto más adelante, ahora solo quiero que estés tranquila… ¿de cuerdo?** – me miro con esos ojos que me hipnotizaban y yo solo asentí levemente, se fue acercando para volverme a besar, estaba casi segura que se quería dirigir a mis labios pero antes de pegarlos contra los míos se movió para darme en la comisura de mis labios

Me quede paralizada por ese acto y el solo sonrió, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a fuera del salón para poder encontrarnos con una Mérida a punto de estrangular a Eugene, y un Hiccup tomándola por la cintura

No pude evitar reír ante la escena y Jack me imito viendo la cara roja de Mérida, tardamos más de diez minutos en tranquilizar a Mérida, pero luego de que se calmó se fue con Hiccup a la cancha de basquetbol a terminar un partido que tenían ellos junto con Rapunzel y Eugene.

Luego de las clases Jack y yo nos fuimos hacia la biblioteca de la ciudad que era la más antigua de todas y era gracias a su gran colección de libros desde las edades medievales, lo cual sería uno de mis lugares favoritos

**-Te agradara MIM, es muy buena persona además de que le encantan los libros tanto como tú**- dijo Jack mientras conducía su auto, yo solo sonreí y no pude evitar abrir la ventana y dejar que el viento me acariciara la cara

Cuando llegamos empezamos a sacar las cajas con los nuevos libros para la biblioteca, pero en ese momento escuche a alguien gritar, unos de los libros se me tambaleo de las manos y lo abrace para que no se me cayera

**-¡Jack!-** grito una chica de cabellos rubios, con ojos verdes y piel pálida, se vestía como las típicas chicas riquillas de ciudad, vi el bolso que tenía y juraría que con lo que costo yo y mi familia comeríamos por un mes- **Oh mi dios, ¡no lo puedo creer que alegría verte!-** dijo mientras trataba de abrazarlo, pero no pudo ya que el traía una caja súper pesada en las manos-**mmm, déjame ayudarte**- dijo tomando con todas sus fuerzas la caja y se acercó a mí- **oye me sostienes esto**

-**Emmm… no creo…**

**-Hay gracias querida-** me puso la caja en mis brazos y estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio

-**Bien, ¿en que estaba?… oh si, Jack… no sabes cuánto me alegra verte**- lo abrazo y este solo se quedó callado, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y sentí como los latidos de mi corazón latían con furia

-**También me alegra verte Esmeralda**- dijo con una sonrisa y su cara tenía un leve color carmesí

**-Hay no has cambiado en nada, sigues igual de atractivo como siempre**- exclamo la rubia con un tono seductor, me aclare la garganta y ambos me miraron- **oh ¿y quién es ella? ¿Es tu prima?**

**-No, ella es mi amiga Elsa, Elsa ella es Esmeralda**- ella solo me miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió un tanto satisfecha, eso me hizo enojar

-**Aww, ¿tu amiga? Que tierno-** de repente su celular sonó y ella empezó a leer el mensaje

No quería estar más en ese lugar, así que con dificultad tome otros dos libros, los puse encima de la caja y empecé a caminar con las piernas temblorosas

**-Elsa, espera no puedes con…**

**-Déjalo Jack, porque no vas con tu "Amiga" se ve que se llevan muy bien**- dije con seriedad y la respiración agitada, trato de ayudarme pero yo me aleje de el- **que yo puedo sola**- exclame casi gritando, no sé de dónde saque las fuerza pero rápido me fui y él se quedó extrañado.

**No podía ver muy bien por donde iba por lo que choque con un chico que iba saliendo de la biblioteca **

**-Lo siento, no te vi**- le dije mientras trataba de que los libros no se me cayeran de las manos

-**Déjame ayudarte**- dijo y cuando me quito las cajas vi a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos color miel, su piel estaba bronceada y era alto

-**Gracias**- le dije con una sonrisa mientras masajeaba mis brazos que estaba rojos

Los dos entramos y le indique donde tenía que dejar la caja y los libros

-**De nuevo te agradezco**- dije con una sonrisa

-**No hay de que… mi nombre es Patrick mucho gusto -** me extendió la mano y yo se la estreche

**-Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Elsa**

**-Bonito nombre, lo que es lógico ya que tú eres una chica muy linda**- me sonroje ante sus palabras y el me miro con una sonrisa de alado, ambos escuchamos como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y me di cuenta que era Jack-**Bien me tengo que ir creo que estas ocupada… emm, cuídate y espero volver a verte algún día**

**-Igual yo-** dije con una sonrisa mientras veía de reojo como la mirada de Jack se ponía más seria

**-Hasta luego Elsa **

**-Adiós **

Luego de que se fue, iba a empezar a sacar los libros de la caja ignorando a Jack por completo, pero no pude ya que el rápido me tomo del brazo y me hizo girar a verlo

**-¿Quién era ese tipo y por qué te coqueteaba?-** dijo con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fulminante

**-El solo me estaba ayudando, ¿además que tiene de malo que me coqueteen?**

-**No quiero a ese tipo cerca de t**i- mi rabia al igual que su fuerza con la que me sujetaba el brazo aumentaba

-**Jack… me estas lastimando**- me solté de su agarre y lo empuje bruscamente lejos de mí- **¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así? No crees que tu novia se enojaría por acercarte a mí**- dije sin pensarlo, ahora si metí la pata dándole a entender que yo estaba celosa, pero creo que por la ira que tenía no lo noto

**-Te equivocas **

**-Jóvenes**- rápido volteamos a la voz que nos habló y vi a un hombre de piel blanca, con los ojos de un color amarillo sorprendente, cabellos blancos y una sonrisa débil- **que bueno que ya llegaron… ¿hay algún problema?**

**-Ninguno MIM… -**Jack se aclaró la garganta y se puso a lado de el- **Ella es Elsa, la nueva ayudante para esta biblioteca **

**-Oh, ¿tu nombre es Elsa?-** yo asentí y el sonrió- **mucho gusto jovencita, mi nombre es Gabriel pero me puede llamar MIM **

**-Un gusto en conocerlo**- dije con una sonrisa

**-Muy bien Jack ¿qué tal si te pones a acomodar los libros mientras le doy un recorrido a Elsa para que conozca el lugar?**

Jack no protesto y empezó con su trabajo, mientras MIM me tomo del hombro y me llevo a recorrer esa gran biblioteca

-**Aquí Elsa, nosotros cuidamos de los libros, guardándolos y archivándolos desde hace siglos, desde las edades medievales y no te podrías imaginar cuantos secretos ocultan cada página de cada libro en esta biblioteca**

-**Impresionante-** dije perdiéndome en cada rincón de ese lugar- **y ¿Dónde se encuentran los libros más antiguos?**

-**Bien, esos libros está bajo llave, ya que son muy valiosos algunos pertenecieron a los grandes escritores del renacimiento, pero hay otros que no se saben quién los escribío, contando historias de seres inimaginables**

-**¿****No podría leer uno?** – él se empezó a reír levemente

-**Algún día pequeña, con el tiempo veras que tanto los libros como tu irán descubriendo nuevos secretos**

Me quede un poco decepcionada pero luego me quede satisfecha, ya que MIM me dio un libro del año 1854, era un tema sobre aventuras

Luego del recorrido, empecé a trabajar con Jack, archivando, guardando y enumerando algunos libros, ambos no cruzamos ninguna palabra

Ya a las ocho de la noche, MIM confió en nosotros y nos dejó que ambos cerráramos la biblioteca dejando a dos guardias en la salida de la biblioteca

Estaba esperando a que Jack terminara con unos libros, pero el sueño me gano y me quede dormida recargando mi cabeza sobre un escritorio

**_Sueño _**

_Estaba caminando por un pasillo alumbrado por unas antorchas, sentía que la oscuridad me perseguía y empecé a correr, vi una puerta y solo la abrí, lo único que vi fue el beso de dos jóvenes, no logre distinguir sus caras, pero en mi corazón sentí una punzada que me dolió emocionalmente… luego escuche como algo caía al suelo, con la vista borrosa pude distinguir que era un collar_

_Vi que mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas y mi corazón latía con rapidez, no podía respirar ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta al igual que un grito lleno de dolor _

**_-¡Espera!_**

**_-No… no puede ser-_**_ escuche la voz quebrada de alguien _

_Y como el primer sueno que tuve, todo se volvió oscuridad _

**_Fin del sueño _**

**-¡¿Por qué?!...**-eso fue lo primero que salió de mi boca al despertar, mi respiración estaba agitada y estaba sudando, mis manos temblaban y mis ojos estaba inundados de lagrimas

**-¡Elsa, ¿estás bien?!-** la voz de Jack alarmado me sobresalto un poco, en sus ojos había preocupación- **¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué paso? **

-**O-otra vez Jack… otra de esas pesadillas**- enrede mis dedos con mis dabellos y estalle en llanto-** fue horrible… fue el peor dolor que jamás había sentido Jack…- **empecé a derramar lágrimas y el rápido me abrazo, hundí mi cara en su pecho, empezaba a sollozar y mi cuerpo temblaba

-**Por favor, te lo suplico, ya no llores… por favor, no me gusta verte así**- sentí como besaba mi frente y me abrazo con más fuerza

Lo mire por unos segundos y me di cuenta que él también estaba llorando

**-No me hagas sufrir y para de llorar, todo está bien, estoy aquí contigo**

No sé lo que me paso, pero algo que yo no pude controlar, algo que me impulso a hacerlo fue algo más fuerte que mi voluntad, me arroje hacia él y pose mis labios contra los de él… lo bese… bese a mi mejor amigo… la forma en que lo vi con esas lágrimas en los ojos fue algo que no pude aguantar y al parecer, mi único instinto era calmándolo posando mis labios contra los de el

El me correspondió violentamente abrazándome la espalda uniendo más nuestros cuerpos, nuestras lenguas estaban en una batalla sin tregua, lo amaba, no cabía duda y por la forma en la que el me besaba, sabia que tambien me queria con esa intensidad

Nos separamos por la falta del aire y nos miramos a los ojos

-**Ya no puedo más Elsa… te amo, te amo... desde que te conoci**** cai perdidamente enamorado-** dijo mientras me acariciaba las mejillas

-**Y yo… también te amo Jack, te amo… por favor, no me dejes**- dije abrazándolo

-**Jamás te abandonare Elsa, jamas**

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**HAY PERO QUE BONITO ES EL AMOR… JIJIJI… OK ESPERO Y HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL ¡CAPITHULO!- _echando babas a todos los lectores- _JAJAJ PERDON XD, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ¡ANIMENME POR FAVOR! EHEM, SI QUIERNE LEMON, DIGANMELO, PORQUE NO QUIERO PONERLO ASÍ POR QUE SI HEHEH, BIEN, TAMBIEN, DIGANME ¿QUE CREEN QUE HAYA PASADO ESTA VEZ EN EL SUEÑO DE ELSA?**

**JELSANATICA… ¡**Qué bien que te haiga gustado! ¡Espero y hayas disfrutado el capítulo!

**LAREINEDESNEIGES…** aquí tienes la actualización que esperabas, ojala y la hayas disfrutado

**NASTINKA… **Muchas muchas muchas muchas… (500 muchas después)… ¡gracias por tus palabras!Te gusta el fic y eso es lo importante aquí!

**BIEN AHORA LES DIRE LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO…. HAY Y ESQUE NO LO PUEDO EVITAR, ENTRE EN UN CONCURSO QUE DISNEY ESTA HACIENDO, PARA PODER IR A HOLLYWOOD Y ESTAR EN LA ALFOMBRA ROJA PARA LA PREMIERE DE "BIG HERO SIX" ¡LA NUEVA PELICULA ANIMADA DE DISNEY!, Y SOLO TENGO QUE HACER UN VIDEO DE TRES MINUTOS DICIENDO COMO PODEMOS AYUDAR A CAMBIAR EL MUNDO CON TECNOLOGIA, MATEMATICAS, ARTE ETC. LOS SEIS MAS VOTADOS TENDRAN NO SOLO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE IR A LA PREMIERE Y CONOCER A LOS QUE HACEN LA VOZ DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA PELI, SI NO TAMBIEN, CONOCER EL ESTUDIO DE WALT DISNEY ANIMATION EN UN TOUR VIP XD DONDE SE HIZO FROZEN, RALPH EL DEMOLEDOR, ENREDADOS ENTRE OTROS, **

**LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES SER CREATIVO CON ESTE RETO Y LO SERE, Y TODO CON TAL DE IR AL LUGAR DONDE SUEÑO TRABAJAR CUANDO SEA ANIMADORA… AHHH! **

**BIEN NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP ¡CHAO!**

**_P.D ¡LOS AMO!_**


	4. Capitulo 4

**OK, OK… SE QUE ME HE TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR MIS FICS, PERO LA ESCUELA LITERALMENTE ME ESTA COMIENDO, SI LEEN MAS ABAJO LES CONTARE COMO UN MAESTRO ME HIZO LLORAR, HE HIZO QUE TODOS MIS AMIGOS SE RIERAN DE LA SITUACION X( PERO BUENO AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 4, ES CORTO PERO OJALA LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

**(Capitulo 4)**

No quería dejar de besarlo, después de esa confesión al fin los dos estaríamos juntos, ya estaba cansada de ocultar lo que siento por el que es más fuerte que mi voluntad, lo amaba, y se que él se convertirá en alguien muy importante en mi vida

Nos separamos por falta de aire y nos miramos a los ojos**- no sabes cuánto he esperado por este momento Elsa**- me acaricio la mejilla y me hizo sonrojar

**-¿Realmente me quieres?-** dije como si estuviera en un sueño

-**No… te amo, te amo y siempre te amare**- me beso la frente y yo le sonreí- **vamos, tenemos que irnos, los guardias entraran en cualquier momento si no ven que salimos**

Me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos al parque donde siempre nos gustaba pasar por las tardes, estaba oscuro, pero las luces de las lámparas y la luz de la luna nos ayudaban a distinguir bien el lugar, nos sentamos en un banco y con un movimiento rápido y delicado me volvió a besar con una intensidad que sentí que en ese preciso momento me iba a desmayar

Rodee el cuello de Jack con mis brazos y el pego más mi cuerpo con el suyo, parecía un sueño, un sueño en el que temía despertar, la falta de oxígeno nuevamente nos obligó a separarnos, pero no lo suficiente ya que mi nariz se rosaba con la de él y sentía su respiración en mi cara

**-¿Desde cuándo?** – dijo con voz ronca

**-¿Desde cuándo qué? **

**-¿Desde cuándo me amas? **

**-No lo sé, no sé cuándo te he empezado a amar, pero lo que importa ahora es que eres el amor de mi vida Jack…-** no pude seguir ya que de nuevo volvió a besarme

**-No te imaginas… cuanto he soñado… con besar tus labios, tu orejitas…-** de repente dejo de besarme, se acercó a mi oreja y mordió suavemente el lóbulo- **tus mejillas**- exclamo volviendo a mi rostro y a besar cada centímetro de mis mejillas _"oh por todos los cielos" _pensé un tanto sonrojada- **tu cuello**- se dirigió a esa parte de mi cuerpo y la empezó a besar con ternura

No evite dejar escapar un suspiro de placer al sentir los labios de Jack en mi piel, _"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"_

De besos paso a lamidas, tenía que detenerlo, pero el deseo asía él era más fuerte que mi propia voluntad

**-J-Jack… detente…-** dije con la voz cortada

**-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?-**exclamo mirándome a los ojos

**-Claro que me gusta_…-_**_ "¿Qué dije? ¡Demonios Elsa! Porque le das municiones para que te ataque de esa forma… ¡se mas lista!"_

**-¿Entonces? ¿Qué tiene de malo demostrarte mi amor y deseo hacia ti?**

**-¿Ya te diste cuenta donde estamos verdad?** – dije arqueando la ceja, el miro a su alrededor y se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano

-**Rayos… perdóname Elsa, lo había olvidado… ¡esto es culpa tuya!**

**-¿¡Mi culpa!?-** dije tratando de contener las risas

-**Si… gracias a ti, y tú sonrisa, tu mirada y tus labios me hacen perder el saber en dónde me encuentro-** me dio un beso rápido y le sonreí

**-Eso se llama distracción, pequeño tonto**

Luego de hablar por un rato Jack me llevo a un lugar que yo jamás había visitado, era un hermoso jardín de flores enorme, el lugar era iluminado solamente por las luciérnagas, me miro y luego arrodillo una pierna haciendo que lo mirara hacia abajo, tomo mi mano y la beso, sentí que mi corazón iba a explotar de la emoción

**-Elizabeth Snow… ¿quieres ser mi novia?**

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no evite lanzarme hacia el

**-¡SI! Si quiero ser tu novia Jack… -** lo bese desenfrenadamente y el me correspondió

Desde entonces esa noche mi vida fue completamente feliz, pero cada noche tenía la misma pesadilla que tuve al principio, no quería decirle nada a Jack para no preocuparlo, pero el siempre adivinaba que algo andaba mal conmigo. Pasaron los meses hasta que llego invierno.

Jack y yo fuimos a la biblioteca de la ciudad, estaba cerrada pero nosotros teníamos trabajo que hacer

**-Hola Jack, Elsa… me alegra verlos-** exclamo MIM cuando nos vio llegar

-**Hola MIM, dime… ¿en qué te ayudaremos esta vez?-** dijo Jack colgando nuestros abrigos en la entrada

-**Bien, me ayudaran a organizar unos libros, Elsa, creo que te gustara en que sección es**- me dedico una sonrisa y yo se la devolví, no sabía porque de pronto sentí que eso era algo bueno**- iremos a donde se encuentran los libros más antiguos pequeña **

**-¡Que emoción!-**grite dando saltitos mientras Jack trataba de tranquilizarme

Caminamos por los enormes pasillos de la biblioteca, no podría imaginar cuantos libros había en ese enorme lugar, MIM saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió una enorme puesta de metal, entramos a un salón grande con un escritorio de madera junto a una ventana enorme, había libros en los muebles y lámparas iluminaban el lugar, me quede asombrada por la gran cantidad de libros antiguos que había en ese lugar, unos más grandes que otros, pergaminos y mapas, tenia deseos de saber que contenían esos tesoros.

-**Sabía que te iba a gustar pequeña, sé que te gustan este tipo de cosas, así que…-** me dio la llave del lugar y lo mire sorprendida- **confió en que cuidaras bien este lugar en mi ausencia, lo siento chicos pero antes de que llegaran me llamaron por un asunto familiar delicado, sé que organizara bien todo, solo enumeren los libros y limpien lo que puedan de las vitrinas. **

MIM nos dejó solos en el lugar y ambos nos pusimos a organizar los libros, cuando me distraía Jack aprovechaba para darme un beso en los labios o en el cuello.

Al terminar nos fuimos a la entrada del lugar y antes de que cerrara la puerta un pequeño brillo que provenía de un libro me hipnotizo

-**Elsa ¿sucede algo?-** me dijo Jack tomándome por el hombro

**-S…si, todo bien**- antes de cerrar la puerta escuche susurrar a alguien

-**_"No te vayas"- _**Vi una sombra pasar delante de la puerta y rápido entre viendo hacia todos lados

**-¿Quién está ahí?-** dije casi gritando con la respiración agitada

**-Elsa tranquilízate**-escuche la voz de Jack, trato de acercarse a mí pero un pequeño destello detrás de el en el librero hizo que lo aparte bruscamente y rápido empecé a quitar los libros de ahí, no sabía lo que me pasaba pero algo me indicaba que tenía que encontrar ese destello- **Elsa ¿Qué te pasa cariño?, detente**

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar vi una pequeña palanca secreta, con las manos temblorosas la jale y el enorme librero se movió y dejo ver un pasadizo secreto, unas escaleras de piedra conducían hacia abajo, Jack se puso a mi lado viendo atónito el lugar y de repente una briza fría nos pegó en los rostros, **_"Sigue… por favor"_** una voz dijo en mi mente, pude jurar que era la voz de Jack, pero el seguía con la boca abierta

Di un paso hacia delante y Jack me jalo hacia el

**-¿Qué haces? Puede ser peligroso**- me exclamo un poco asustado

-**Jack… no sé lo que sucede, pero algo me dice que tengo que ir…-** lo tome de la mano y le sonreí débil mente- **todo estará bien, te tengo a ti como mi… guardián**

Ambos un poco inseguros bajamos lentamente, de repente unas antorchas se encendieron por si solas iluminando un oscuro pasillo al final de las escaleras

**-ok, suficiente es hora de regresar-** dijo Jack tratando de que regresara, pero rápido lo detuve

-**No Jack, ya llegamos hasta aquí y no regresaremos** – dije con un tono seria, el me miro por unos segundos y me maldije al hablarle así, el solo me quería cuidar**- por favor Jack**

El me tomo de la mano y ambos caminamos hasta que vimos una puerta de madera enorme

**-Parece estar con llave**- dijo Jack tocando la cerradura- **creo que hasta aquí llegamos**

Trate de abrirla pero todo el intento fue en vano**- ¿Qué es este lugar?- **pregunte mirando a mis alrededores

-**No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, nadie quería que estuviera aquí**

**-¿Por qué lo dices? **

-**Es obvio, pasadizo secreto, puerta cerrada… ¿y qué me dices de las antorchas?, eso de que se encendieran por si solas fue muy extraño-** me dijo lo más calmado que pudo

**-Jack, me dirás loca… pero algo me dice que tenemos que entrar, una voz**

**-¿una voz?**-asentí- **Elsa, deberíamos regresar**

De repente, un destello fuerte traspaso por las orillas de la puerta de madera, Jack y yo retrocedimos, mirando como rayos azules salían frente nosotros

La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente y el destello fue desapareciendo. Entramos lentamente a lo que era una habitación enorme, paredes de piedra, velas pegadas en las paredes, lo que me pareció fascinante fue ver como un rayo de luz azul desde el techo de ese lugar iluminaba un libro sobre un pódium de piedra blanca, me sorprendí al ver la recamara, los objetos que había alrededor eran reliquias valiosas, la mayoría tenían incrustaciones de diamantes.

-**Mira-** la voz de Jack me sobresalto, lo mire y vi que en su mano sostenía una rosa, pero no era una rosa común, está estaba hecha de hermosos diamantes rojos y verdes, me asombre por la belleza del objeto- **una flor, para otra flor**- dijo entregándome el fascinante objeto, me sonroje un poco y lo mire-** la verdad es que la belleza de esta flor no se compara con la tuya mi hermosa princesa**

No evite darle un beso en los labios, sabía que ese no era un momento para novios, pero realmente en las situaciones menos esperadas Jack me hacía sentir amada y protegida, no separamos y seguimos explorando el lugar, no pude más y corrí hacia el gran libro, cuando llegue mire hacia arriba y no pude distinguir de donde venía ese misterioso destello azul, Jack se puso al lado mío y vimos la portada del libro

-**Un copo de nieve**- murmure al ver el libro- **parece estar sellado mira-** señale una cerradura misteriosa, al parecer para poder abrir el libro teníamos que poner un copo de nieve como llave- **¡agh! Lo que daría por abrir este… espera**

**-¿Qué sucede?** – me pregunto Jack. De repente al ver la figura que se supone tendríamos que poner esa llave, se me hacía muy familiar…

**_Flashback _**

_Estaba sentada en la mecedora del jardín de mi madre en un otoño, tenía 7 años de edad, miraba el collar que tenía en el cuello detenidamente, la mitad de un copo de nieve de diamantes azules y blancos_

**_-¿papa, desde cuando tengo este collar?-_**_ le pregunte a mi padre quien estaba ayudando a mi mama a barrer las coloridas ojos del otoño_

**_-Desde que naciste cariño-_**_ dijo mi padre sonriéndome _

**_-¿Y por qué lo tengo? _**

**_-¿No te gusta? Pues si quieres lo puedo…_**

**_-¡No! ¡Si me gusta! ¡No me lo quites!_**_-dije tratando de escapar, mi padre soltó una risa y me miro con ternura _

**_-Jamás te la quitare mi pequeña, es algo muy especial… este collar tiene un secreto oculto_**

**_-¿Qué clase de secreto papi?_**

**_-Este collar permaneció en nuestra familia durante generaciones, tiene un poder en especial… no me preguntes cual es porque muy pronto lo descubrirás_**

**_-¿Pero cuando?-_**_dije con un puchero _

**_-Sera pronto...-_**_ dijo dejándome para seguir con su trabajo_

**_Fin del Flashback _**

Me quede más confundida ¿Por qué mi padre jamás quiso contarme la historia del collar? ¿Varias generaciones?

Luego reaccione y me di cuenta que estaba haciendo suspensiones demasiado rápido

-**Lo que pasa es que…-**conteste a la pregunta de Jack- **creo tener la llave de este libro-**hubo un silencio y luego lo voltee a ver-**pero es algo ilógico, solo tengo la mitad**

**-¿La mitad?**

-**Sí, pero… no pierdo nada por intentar**- mi mano involuntariamente toco el libro y me percate que Jack también lo había hecho, nuestras manos se rozaron y lo mire a los ojos.

Una extraña desesperación de besarlo me invadió por completo, en sus ojos había un brillo, como si quisiera llorar, mis ojos ardían y mi corazón se agito al verlo así

**-¿Elsa?-** murmuro Jack con la voz temblorosa

-**Jack… bésame, solo… bésame**- suplique con una lagrima en la mejilla… "¿_qué está pasando?"_ me preguntaba a mí misma, porque… mirar sus ojos fue como… no lo sé… como si hubieran pasado años y años de no verlos y que por fin de tanto tiempo volvía a presenciar su mirada.

Me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo a él bruscamente juntando nuestros labios en un apasionado beso, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y sentí su lengua en mi labio inferior indicándome que quería llegar más lejos en aquel perfecto beso, abrí mi boca e introdujo su lengua, yo imite el acto saboreando cada centímetro de su boca.

Al separarnos nos miramos a los ojos, pero de pronto un pequeño copo de nieve se atravesó en nuestras miradas y me percate que del destello azul, pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre nosotros y entre ellos, pétalos de rosas diminutos, Jack y yo quedamos extrañados, no solo por la nieve y los pétalos, sino porque el frio que habia, era más bien un frio cálido

Extraño.

**_CONTINUARA… _**

* * *

**¡OH! QUE EMOCIÓN, NUEVAMENTE ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA PERO CREO QUE EL ONCE GRADO SI ESTÁ DIFÍCIL, TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR PARA UN MALDITO REGENTE DE INGLÉS, Y LOS MAESTROS NO ME AYUDAN CON SUS COMENTARIOS DE "SI NO LO PASAS NO PODRÁS GRADUARTE" (PERO ME LO DICEN EN INGLÉS) AHHH! ME MUERO! TARDARE EN ACTUALIZAR TODOS MIS FICS, PORQUE TAMBIÉN ESTOY CASTIGADA, ASÍ ES SOY UNA CHICA MALA MUAHAHAHA! OK NO :( LO QUE PASA ES QUE SOY UNA VAGA HAHAHA XD ¡OK NOOO! "Gracias por leer" I LOVE YOU GUYS **

**BONNE FILLE PARFAITE… **Habrá lemmon muy pronto eso te lo aseguro :)

**TPATFAN16…** Espero y te haya gustado el capítulo :D perdón por tardar pero la escuela esta horrible, gracias por leer

**SNOWFLAKES013 C…** Gracias por apoyarme y por leer, espero hayas disfrutado… tranquis que habrá mas besos con tanta pasión que uff ya hasta me puse rojita jejej :3

**NASTINKA…** Otra vez tus palabras me llenaron el alma de felicidad, gracias por leer mis fics, eres increíble I LOVE YOU! Espero y también a ti te haya gustado

**RUZUCHAN POLY C… **Hey! Aquí tienes el capítulo que tanto esperabas :D espero y lo hayas disfrutado… besote hasta Perú :) por parte de Maru :D

**_LES CONTARE DE MI DESAFORTUNADO SUCESO EN CLASE DE HISTORIA AMERICANA:_**

**_Estaba de los más tranquila escribiendo lo que había en el pizarrón de mi maestro Kovacik (Cobachic, así se pronuncia) me distraje por un momento, pero luego reaccione cuando vi que el maestro tomo mis cuadernos y me indico que saliera del salón, pero me lo dijo con una seriedad que hasta me espante, "get out of here" dijo casi gritándome en la puerta del salón, sentí que me iba a desmayar, escuche como todos mis compañeros le gritaban al profesor que yo no había hecho nada, Pero luego… me di cuenta lo que estaba pasando y me quería reír pero me contuve, pues a una amiga, el año pasado le hizo lo mismo, ella me lo conto, y lo supe en ese instante por el tema del que estábamos hablando "LA TIRANIA" . me levante y tome mi mochila, mi mejor amiga quien estaba cerca de la puerta me miro asustada, aproveche de que Kovacik no me estaba viendo y le dije lo que pasaba, creo que lo entendió porque trato de no reírse, antes de que yo saliera del salón el maestro me empujó hacia atrás y me dijo que volviera, "LO VEN! ESO ES TIRRANIA" (grito con su típico asentó ruso) tooooodos se empezaron a reír de mí y yo me uní a ellos tapándome la cara de la vergüenza "¡eso es tirrania, abusarr del poder que uno tiene atacando a lo más inocentes si rrazon!" Kovacik empezó a reírse de mí y yo lo mire molesta y divertida "¡¿pero porque tenía que ser yo KOVACIK?!" Le grite con lágrimas en los ojos mientras seguía riendo "¿Ahorra qué? ¿Vas a llorrarr?" me dijo mientras reía "usted es malo Kovacik, es malo" le dije sentándome y secando las lágrimas que tenía y recuerdo como un amigo le grito "el diablo es Dios comparado con usted Kovacik" hahahaha ya después de la clase le grite "me traumo Kovacik" y el empezó a reír y me dijo "I HOPE SO" (Espero que sí) xD ya en la hora de salida iba caminando a casa y el paso a lado de mi con su coche "Tirrania Marria!" y yo le grite "ME TRAUMO KOVACIK… ME VENGARE LO JURO" _**

**HAHAHAH HAY QUE EXPERIENCIA, ¿ASÍ UNO APRENDE MEJOR NO? ESPERO Y LES HAYA SACADO UNA SONRISA CON MI VERGONZOSA ANÉCDOTA JEJEJE LOS QUIERO UN MONTON MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO ¡CHAO!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**SI SI LO SE, SOY EL SER MAS MALVADO POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, Y ES LA MISMA ESCUSA DE SIEMPRE (LA FUC**N ESCUELA) PERDON PERO ESTOY SUPER ESTRESADA… JACK FROST PRONTO VENDRA AQUÍ A DEJAR EL INVIERNO Y YA ME ENFERME, PUES COMO SOY UNA BRUTA, NO LLEVE EL SUETER Y CAMINE HASTA MI CASA CON UN FRIASO QUE… OMG, MI GARGANTA ESTA CERRADA. PERO ESO NO ME INPEDIRA QUE ACTUALICE ESTE FIC :) ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN EL CAP**

**(Los personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de Dreamworks y Disney, pero la historia sí es MIA!)**

* * *

**(Capitulo 5)**

Seguía viendo hacia arriba y de pronto los copos y pétalos desaparecieron, lo mire y al igual que yo Jack estaba extrañado ante el suceso… de repente mi vista se volvió borrosa, parpadee varia veces y en un solo parpadeo vi la cara de un hombre parecido a mi Jack con lágrimas en los ojos, sentí una punzada en el corazón tan solo verlo así… apreté mis ojos y rápido volví a ver a mi chico enfrente mío mirándome con extrañeza, rápido me solté de el con delicadeza y me aleje del libro "_Que demonios fue eso_" pense un poco asustada

**-Debemos irnos Jack-**dije un poco extrañada

**-creí que seguirías explorando este lugar-** tomo mis manos y las acaricio- **¿Qué pasa?**

**-Me siento… un poco mareada**- puse una mano en mi frente y sentí como todo me daba vueltas**- por favor Jack… sácame de aquí-** el intento ayudarme a caminar, pero apenas di un paso y sentí como la fuerza de mis piernas se desvanecía

Rápido y con delicadeza Jack me tomo en sus brazos y me cargo hasta la biblioteca

**-¿Elsa? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?** – Pregunto preocupado mientras me ponía en uno de los sillones del lugar

**-No lo sé…-** y mi debilidad desapareció y fue remplazada por una energía que al momento me sentí bien- **agh… sentí como… no lo sé, algo en mi salió… no sé cómo explicarlo muy bien, como si una parte de mí se hubiera ido y luego regresado… demonios Jack**

**-Tranquila mi princesa… te llevaremos con un doctor, podrías estar enferma**

**-No Jack, esto no se trata de algo… en mi cuerpo-** dije señalándome, pase mi mano por mi cabello corto y castaño- **mira, olvidemos lo que paso al final ¿sí? **

El no muy convencido asintió y rápido mire el pasadizo que aún seguía abierto

-**Pero… Aun quiero saber que es ese lugar… el libro ¿Qué crees que contenga?**

**-No lo sé Elsa, pero lo mejor es mantenernos alejados de ese lugar**

**-¿Qué?-**pregunte incrédula

**-Elsa, por alguna razón MIM debió tenerlo oculto, no quiero que te metas en problemas o que te pase algo **

**-Jack ¿Qué podría pasarme?-** dije un poco cansada de tanta sobreprotección**- no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien… recuerda que además de ser mi guardián, yo se cuidarme**- me levante y camine hacia el hasta que mis brazos lograron enrollar su cuello y el me miro con una sonrisa débil

**-lo sé, eso si te lo creo-** y antes de que me diera cuenta poso sus labios en los míos mientras él me pegaba suavemente hacia él. El beso se fue intensificando y rápido paso sus besos en mi cuello haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo- **te quiero mi hermosa princesa**- me susurro en el oído sacándome una sonrisa

**-Yo te más mi guardián** – busque sus labios y los bese desenfrenadamente mientras el metía una mano debajo de la tela de mi blusa y me acariciaba la espalda.

De repente escuchamos una voz llamándonos, nos separamos y rápido reconocimos la voz, era MIM ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Creí que vendría en la mañana? mire el pasadizo y me entro un pánico, Jack trato de buscar la forma de cerrarlo y no sé como pero lo logro, acomodamos los libros y nos enderezamos para que MIM nos empezara a ver con una sonrisa extraña

**-¿Aun aquí chicos?**

**-Si… emm nos tardamos un poco por… emmm-** tenía que inventar algo

**-Lo que sucede es que Elsa se entretuvo leyendo unos cuantos libros**- dijo Jack mientras señalaba unos libros en un escritorio, lo mire un poco molesta, pero el alzo los hombros divertido

-**Me alegra que te pusieras a explorar lo que estos libros esconden pequeña, pero es hora de irse. Váyanse con cuidado, mañana los veré a las 5 de la tarde -** dijo sentándose en el escritorio y mirándonos con esa sonrisa que me pareció aún más extraña

Ambos asentimos y nos despedimos de él dejándolo solo en ese lugar.

Al día siguiente todos nos presentamos a la escuela muy entusiasmados por que las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban, solo una semana más y quedaba libre

Cuando me encontré a Jack estaba hablando con un profesor y cuando me vio me hizo una seña para que lo esperara a terminar, yo le asentí con una sonrisa

**-¡Elsa!-** escuche la voz de Rapunzel detrás de mí y rápido me gire para darle un abrazo

**-Hola Rapunzel, ¿lista para las vacaciones?**

**-Claro que lo estoy-** dijo dando brinquitos- **con mi familia iremos a visitar a mis abuelos, y lo mejor es que la familia de Eugene nos acompañara**

**-Qué suerte la tuya, espero que la pasen increíble**

**-Oh claro que lo harán-** la voz de Mérida hizo que ambas giráramos a verla- **procura que los muérdagos estén en todos lados Punzie, así tu madre no te regañara por estar besando a Eugene**

No evite soltar una carcajada mientras veía como Rapunzel se sonrojaba y Mérida cruzaba los brazos

**-Hay ¡por todos los cielos!- **dije secando una lagrima de mi mejilla- **te atraparon Punzie**

**-Shhh… ya no digan nada-** exclamo "enojada**"- me tengo que ir, por cierto ¿ya se enteraron?**

**-¿Qué? –** dijimos yo y Mérida al unísono

**-¡Hay chica nueva!**

**-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-** dije frunciendo el ceño preguntándome quien podría ser

**-Recién la vi en la oficina principal, fui por unos papeles que me pidió el maestro Nicolás y la vi hablando con el director –** asentí levemente y vi como Rapunzel se iba tomando del brazo a Eugene que rápidamente se despidió de sus amigos

**-¿Quién será la nueva?-** pregunto Mérida recargándose en los casilleros

**-No tengo la menor idea**

Luego de estar platicando un rato mientras esperaba a Jack, Mérida se despidió de mí y me quede a solas con mi chico que rápidamente me beso en la mejilla, me sonrojo y lo bese en los labios

**-Espera mi princesa, aquí no… ¿quieren que te expulsen?-** pregunto entre mis labios

**-prefiero ser expulsada… a no… besarte-** dije enrollando mis brazos en su cuello

**-¿Enserio?-** asentí suavemente y el hundió mas su boca en la mía

**-Y si tanto… te preocupa… ¿porque no te detienes tú?**- pregunte divertida para luego separarme de él, por suerte estábamos en la zona que menos los alumnos iban, solo los conserjes y unos pocos maestros, pero por las tardes

**-Porque el sabor de tus labios es tan delicioso**- baje la mirada para evitar que viera mi cara sonrojada y él se rio levemente

**-Y dime… ¿de qué tanto hablabas con el maestro que te tardaste?** – dije cambiando de tema

**-Pues, me pidió que le enseñara las instalaciones de la escuela a la chica nueva **

**-¿Qué?**

**-Así es, conozco muy bien las el lugar, como sabes es muy enorme, así que me pidió ayudarla en el tercer periodo a recorrer todo el lugar –** dijo rascándose la cabeza, noto que estaba un poco enojada y eso era malo, para mí**- ¿estas celosa?**

**-N-no… claro que no-** dije dándole la espalda, no quería que me tomara como esas chicas posesivas en sus novios, pero si me molestaba que se juntara con alguien que no era yo, Rapunzel y Mérida son mis mejores amigas, además de que ya tienen a sus enamorados, pero otras como Esmeralda, la hija de papi… no me agradaban del todo. Pero no podía ser tan grosera y mala juzgando a la gente sin antes conocer a la susodicha **– me tengo que ir a clases, diviértete con la chica nueva-** dije un poco seria y pude escuchar perfectamente una risilla por parte de Jack que hizo que me enojara

No había visto a Jack en todo el día desde que deje ver mis celos ante él. Ya después de salir de clases no sabía si tenía que esperarlo o irme a casa, estaba en mi casillero tomando las cosas que necesitaba y mi abrigo de invierno, antes de ponérmelo sentí como dos brazos abrazaban mi cintura y algo duro se posaba en mi hombro junto con una respiración cálida acariciando mis mejillas

**-Hola princesa, ¿qué tal todo?-** la voz de Jack hizo que mis piernas temblaran pero no hice que lo notara

**-Bien-** dije seria y aparte sus brazos de mí para empezar a alejarme

**-¿Sabes? Me cayó muy bien la nueva chica, es muy simpática**-dijo caminando a mi lado, al escuchar eso mi sangre empezó a hervir de la furia _"como se le ocurre decir eso delante mío, idiota"_ pensé sin cambiar la expresión de mi rostro

**-Que bien-** no podía dejarme así fácilmente, así que se me ocurrió seguir el juego, ya que este se puede de dos- **a propósito, no podré ir contigo a la biblioteca**- sonreí levemente y aparte mi mirada al otro lado

**-¿Por qué? **

**-Estudiare con un chico, se ofreció a ser mi tutor para poder pasar la clase de… Geometría- **no evite mirarlo y vi como su sonrisa se desvanecía y era remplazada por una seria y enojada "¡Oh sí!" pensé victoriosa

**-¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Dónde estudiaran?-** empezó a preguntar y tuve que contener mis carcajadas para que no perdiera el juego

-**No lo conoces… y estudiaremos en su casa todos los viernes, debo de admitirte, es muy atento y lindo**

**-Pues no iras **– dijo con un tono serio y ronco

**-¿Disculpa?-** exclame un poco divertida temiendo a que descubriera mi "juego". Estábamos ya en su casa, ya que quedaba cerca de la escuela. Al entrar notamos que nadie estaba. Baje mi mochila y lo encare- **necesito pasar esa materia**- mentí

-**No, yo te puedo enseñar, soy bueno en esa Geometría**- dijo acercándose hacia mí- **y no quiero que ningún idiota se acerque de ti **

**-Pues lo lamento Jack, tendrás que acostumbrarte-**Lo mire una vez más y estalle a carcajadas, realmente se veía muy divertido en ese estado- **debiste haber visto tu cara, eres peor que yo**- dije enredando mi brazo en mi estómago, ya que me empezaba a doler por tanta risa

**-Eso no fue gracioso- **dijo más serio de lo que estaba 

**-Claro que lo fue-** dije empezándome a calmar**- ¿de verdad creíste que me podrías engañar tratando de ponerme celosa?**

**-¿Y quien dice que quería ponerte celosa? ¿Qué tal si de verdad la chica nueva me agrado demasiado?-** lo mire y solo seguí con el juego

**-Entonces si te agrado ¿eh?**- alce los hombros y tome mi mochila- **le habría dejado el camino libre**

Estuve a punto de salir "enojada" pero él me atrapo y me pego a la puerta

**-No, yo jamás dije que fuera verdad, así como no es verdad que estudiaras con un chico para pasar una materia**

**-¿Y tú como sabes eso?**

**-Porque eres la chica más inteligente que conozco… **-Hizo una pausa** -me atrapaste. Si estoy celoso-**sonreí y lo mire a los ojos

**-Pues no deberías estarlo, eres el único hombre en mi vida… y si… yo también estaba celosa como te** **habrás dado cuenta, me enoja que estés con alguien que no sea yo, suena algo egoísta ¿no lo crees? **

Lo único que recibí como respuesta fueron sus labios posándose en los míos violentamente, hizo que mi cuerpo chocara más contra la puerta y rápido enrolle mis brazos en su cuello, con agilidad enrede mis piernas en su cintura y mientras nos besábamos nos dirigimos a su habitación y con su pierna cerró la puerta

Al sentir la cama detrás de mí nos dejamos caer suavemente quedando yo debajo de él, empezó a besar mi cuello y solo lo pegaba más a mí pasando mis manos por su espalda

**-Jack…-** susurre su nombre al sentir sus manos debajo de mi ropa. Deje escapar un gemido al sentir que me tocaba los pechos con sus hábiles manos

**_-"Te amo… Te amo Charlotte"- _** … ¿Charlotte? ¿Quién demonios es ella y porque Jack la nombro? Sentí una punzada en el corazón al escucharlo decir ese nombre y no el mío. Era increíble que hasta en estas circunstancias me haga esto

Lo quite bruscamente de mí y le di una abofeteada en la cara con lágrimas desbordando de mis ojos

**-¡Eres un completo imbécil!**

**-Elsa perdóname por favor…** -trato de acercarse pero me aleje más de el- **no quería hacerte sentir así**

**-¿Y cómo quieres que me sienta? Hacemos esto… y, tus labios dicen el nombre de otra persona-** grite con furia secándome las lágrimas

**-¿Otra persona? Elsa, ¿de que estas hablando? yo jamás…**

**-Ya no quiero escucharte… lo mejor, es que me vaya-** abrí la puerta y baje corriendo las escaleras, tome mi mochila y estuve a punto de salir pero escuche como Jack corría detrás de mí

**-Espera Elsa, tenemos que hablar-** dijo Jack tratando de tomar mi mano- **Yo no he dicho nada…**

**-Mira… mejor cállate, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida**- lo interrumpí abriendo la puerta y evitando que me tocara.

**_CONTINUARA… _**

* * *

**INSPIRACIÓN AL IGUAL QUE YO REGRESO ¡LIKE A BOSS! HAHAH OK NO :P PERDONEN A ESTA LOCA (YO) POR HAER TARDADO,JEJJEJE OK, ESPERO Y HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAP, ¡MANDEN SUS REVIWES POR FAVOR! ¡ANIMENME! SOLO UN PEQUEÑO COMENTARIO Y ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR, LO QUE LES PIDO NO ES DEL OTRO MUNDO HEHEHE (SOY MUY EXIGENTE LO SIENTO) TENIA PENSADO YA INICIAR CON LA HISTORIA DE LOS JOVENES ENAMORADOS EN EL PASADO… EN ESTE FIC, PERO PENSE QUE SERIA MUY APRESURADO, ASÍ QUE ALARGUE UN POCO MAS LA HISTORIA (OJALA Y LA ESTEN DISFRUTANDO) **

**BONNE FILLE PARFAITE… **Si eres la hermana menor de lemmon… (No manches se escucha raro eso xD) que me mande un review dándome concejos hehehe seria escribir mi primer fic con Lemmon :) gracias por leer

**TPATFAN16…. ¡**Nena! Muchas gracias por leer, ojala y te haya gustado la actualización de este fic de quinta hahah no es cierto amo la historia que estoy escribiendo :D Gracias por tus cumplidos, eres súper híper mega buena onda… ¡I LOVE YOU! Mendigos gringos hehehe

**RUZUCHAN POLY…** Aquí la actualización de este fic, espero y hayas ¡disfrutado! Te mando un abrazo, y ya me das miedo porque vi en tu Facebook que en la película con la que te… identificas es la de Annabelle … hahaha D:

**NASTINKA… **Muchas gracias ¡Nena! Por leer mis fics! Nuevamente, como te lo he dicho, eres increíble y tus palabras me ayudan a seguir

**Gracias por leer a tod s ¡CHAO!**

**P.D. Ya escucharon IMMORTALS de FALL OUT BOYS ? si no la han escuchado, se las recomiendo, muy Buena tengo que admitir :D**

**P.D.2 El nombre de Charlotte se pronuncia (Sharlot) :P **


	6. Capitulo 6

**¡SI… ESTOY VIVA! Y PERDONEN POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, NO LOS ABURRIRE CON LAS TIPICAS ESCUSAS DE ESCUELA QUE SUELO DAR, SOLO LES DIRE QUE TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO, PERO PARA ESO NECESITO ESTAR INSPIRADA Y CREANME QUE SIN INSPIRACION MIS FICS SON UN ASCO, TENGO COMO 5 BORRADORES DE ESTE CAPITULO HASTA QUE PORFIN SUPE QUE ESCRIBIR**

**LES ACONSEJO QUE LEAN MI FIC "UN AMOR SIN RUMBO HACIA EL HORIZONTE" NO ES UN FIC JELSA PEEEEROOOO HABRA UNA SECUELA DE ESTA HISTORIA DONDE JACK SE CASARA CON ELSA, PERO NO DIRE NADA HASTA TERMINAR ESE FIC :3 **

**DISFRUTEN EL NUEVO CAP (LOS PERSONAJES USADOS NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERO SI LA HISTORIA)**

* * *

**(Capitulo 6)**

**Narrador**

Humillación, vergüenza, dolor, furia. Esos sentimientos mesclados se encontraban en el Corazón de la joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules con un toque de rojo alrededor a causa de las horas de llanto que había pasado en su cama, jamás creyó que Jack, un joven dulce, divertido y protector sería capaz de una semejante estupidez demasiada burlesca como para sentirla como "una de muchas" ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Quién era Charlotte? ¿Sera que es su otra novia? ¿Una amante? ¿Una compañera de juegos?

Habían pasado dos días desde que Jack llamo a Elsa "Charlotte" cuando se supone que sería un momento lleno de pasión para ambos, el joven albino no paraba de llamar a Elsa y que ella no le respondiera lo obligo a ir a buscarla, pero con Andrew en puertas y ventanas no le sería posible a Jack se acercara ni diez metros a la casa, pues cuando se enteró que el peliblanco se había burlado de su hermana estuvo a punto de mutilarlo, aunque no supiera cual era la razón exacta.

**-Querida… levántate o llegaras tarde a la escuela** – dijo su mama asomando su cabeza por la puerta mientras la miraba con preocupación

-**No quiero ir mama, el estará ahí-** su voz sonaba débil y sus ojos estaban hinchados, escondió su rostro entre las sabanas y le pidió que la dejara en paz, pero su madre se negó y siguió insistiendo hasta que Elsa por fin se rindió y se arregló para ir a la escuela. Se puso unos pantalones ajustados blancos, botas de invierno azul cielo, un suéter holgado azul rey y se dejó el cabello suelto, donde las puntas de sus mechones ondulados acariciaban sus hombros.

Cuando la chica bajo a desayunar, Andrew le dio un abrazo a su hermana que muy cariñosa le respondió apretándolo más a el

**-Si te llega a molestar ese cretino no dudes en decírmelo, no importa si soy tu hermano menor nadie se mete contigo… salvo yo**- Elsa lo miro con ternura y con su mano derecha revolvió el cabello de su hermano menor quien dejo que esa acción prosiguiera

**-Gracias Andrew sé que cuento contigo en lo que sea**

**-Elsa…-** su padre la llamo y la joven lo miro a los ojos**- no sé muy bien lo que haya pasado pero esto no se quedara así**

**-¿A qué te refieres querido?-** pregunto su esposa mientras le servía el desayuno a Elsa quien se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa

-**Iré a hablar con ese jovencito y lo dejare en su lugar, nadie lastima a mi pequeña**

**-Papa eso no es necesario, se defenderme sola**- dijo Elsa, el enojo de su padre la causaba nerviosismo y no quería que se enterara lo que estuvo a punto de hacer – **yo misma lo pondré en su lugar-** mintió

Luego de estar discutiendo unos minutos, su padre cedió a la idea de darle una "visita" al joven albino, pues sabía que Elsa si era capaz de defenderse sola, lo que no sabía era que el corazón de Elsa, aunque estuviera roto como un jarrón de porcelana frágil aun le pertenecía a Jack pieza por pieza y eso a la chica no le gustaba

Ya en la escuela, Elsa logro evitar a Jack hasta el quinto periodo hasta que los demás, quienes no sabían de la situación lograron juntarlos en grupo. Jack trato de hablar con ella miles de veces pero Elsa siempre conseguía escapar de él.

**-Rapunzel, podemos ir a otra parte **

**-Claro… ahora que me acuerdo tengo que presentarte a la chica nueva, todavía no la has visto. Te caerá bien, es muy buena además de divertida claro **

Elsa al principio dudo en conocer a la chica nueva ¿y si era la joven que nombro Jack cuando ella estuvo a punto de hacer el amor con él? ¿y si me echaba en cara que ahora él es de ella? Luego de que varias preguntas resonaran por su cabeza ella se dijo a si misma que era muy estúpido, primero tenía que saber su nombre pero no quiso preguntárselo a Punzie, quería comprobarlo ella misma de que no se trataba de la misma "Charlotte"

Ambas se dirigieron a la oficina de copias de la escuela donde la nueva trabajaba servicio comunitario, archivando y entregando papeleos a los profesores y estudiantes.

**-¡Hola! -**Saludo Rapunzel alegre como siempre

**-¡Hola Rapunzel! ¿Cómo estás?-** la nueva se giró a ver a ambas y Elsa se la quedó mirando un momento

Era una chica con mirada tierna, ojos azul-verde, pecas en las mejillas, cabello de tono rojizo y castaño claro peinado en dos trenzas, era un poco más baja que Elsa, pero para Rapunzel era su tamaño ideal para una chica de 16 años. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados azul marino botas de cuero sin tacón largas, una blusa cerrada manga larga color verde azulado y un suéter delgado color rosa oscuro, aretes en forma de flores y una bufanda delgada color negro que enrollada no cubría todo su cuello.

**-Muy bien, gracias, mira te quiero presentar a mi amiga Elsa, Elsa, ella es Anna Arendell nuestra nueva compañera y amiga **

**-Mucho gusto Elsa**- Anna extendió la mano muy amablemente y Elsa sin pensarlo dos veces la estrecho mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida. Estaba feliz de que ella no fuera la tal "Charlotte" pero entonces ¿Quién era?

**-El gusto es mío Anna**- la mirada de Elsa se dirigió a la mano de la pelirroja que al parecer tenía una especie de marca en el dorso, era de una extraña forma de copo de nieve**- lindo dibujo-** dijo Elsa mientras se soltaban

**-¿Qué?-** exclamo Anna un poco confundida. Elsa señalo su dorso y la chica con pecas reacciono- **oh esto, es solo una marca de nacimiento, una figura muy peculiar ¿no lo crees?**

**-Sí, eso creo**

**-Yo preferiría una flor ¿no es así Rapunzel?**

**-Por supuesto que sí, talvez un tulipán o una rosa-** dijo Rapunzel mientras seguía pensando en sus flores favoritas que al parecer eran muchas

De repente el estómago de Elsa gruño dándole a entender que tenía hambre, las dos jóvenes seguían nombrando tipos de flores que Elsa simplemente no podía entender, se despidió de ellas y se dirigió a la cafetería donde compro unas galletas integrales y un poco de jugo de naranja.

Se sentó muy tranquila sin recordar a quien estaba evitando ese día, pues el hambre ocupaba su mente, al instante se devoro las galletas y con solo 7 sorbos se terminó la botella que contenía el delicioso jugo natural, estaba dispuesta a irse hasta que una voz la detuvo

**-Elsa, te he estado buscando-** dijo el castaño de ojos verdes y pecas en la cara

**-Hola Hiccup, ¿Qué cuentas?** – dijo metiendo un libro que tenía en la mano en su bolso azul

**-Quiero hablar contigo, es acerca de… de Jack-** Elsa al escuchar ese nombre los sentimientos de humillación y furia regresaron, sus ojos se empezaban a inundar de lágrimas haciendo que la vista de la castaña se pusiera borrosa- **no te pongas así por favor-** Hiccup la tomo de las manos y sostuvo su mirada**- no me gusta ver a mis amigos de esa forma**

**-Hiccup, no sé qué te haya dicho Jack o sepas de la situación en la que él y yo estamos, solo quiero informarte que no quiero hablar de él y saber nada de el **

-**Elsa, habla con él por favor, Jack esta como un loco preguntándose qué es lo que hizo mal, y no te preguntare de que se trata porque eso le corresponde a él y no a mí**

**-Jack es un cretino que solo le gusta dañar a la gente** - dijo con la voz temblorosa

**-¿Ya hablaste con él?-** ella negó la cabeza y Hiccup la miro con compasión- **Elsa, dale la oportunidad de explicarte, así tal vez…**

**-No necesito hablar con él, se perfectamente… que… que me está engañando **

**-¿Engañando? Elsa el sería incapaz de hacer algo tan bajo, ¡él te ama!-** Elsa se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada**- solo dale una oportunidad para que te explique por qué sucedieron a si las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?**

Elsa se quedó pensando, quería sacar sus dudas y solucionar ese problema de una buena maldita vez. No quería que esa situación la perjudicara ya que el que Jack la haya "engañado" la tenía muy afectada dejando a un lado la escuela, pero estaba cansada de sentirse así.

Lo único que hizo fue asentir y escucho como Hiccup suspiraba de alivio, le dijo que lo encontraría en la sala de música donde ambos podrían estar a solas sin ser interrumpidos ya que esa clase empezaba en el octavo periodo. Ambos se despidieron y Elsa un poco nerviosa se dirigió al salo de música donde Jack se encontraba acariciando las teclas del piano con la mirada hacia abajo, cuando se percató de la presencia de Elsa rápido se puso de pie y camino hacia ella con paso acelerado y la abrazo, pero la castaña no respondió sintiendo una punzada en el corazón ya que deseaba besarlo eufóricamente hasta quedar sin aire. Cuando Jack se separó la miro a los ojos que tenían una expresión seria y fría

**-Elsa, por favor déjame saber… ¿Por qué te molestaste conmigo? ¿Te hice sentir incomoda? O ¿Qué es eso de que dije el nombre de otra persona?-** Elsa no dijo nada, pero quería explotar de la rabia "_es un… idiota de lo peor_" pensó la joven – **dímelo, Elsa… estoy desesperado**- sus ojos empezaron a brillar anunciando que lagrimas iban a empezar a brotar

-**Eres de lo peor ¿Qué no te acuerdas?... estuve a punto de entregarme a ti, a ti que eres el amor de mi vida Jack, quería sentir tu piel junto a la mía porque eres la persona más maravillosa con la que quisiera pasar el reto de mi vida**- sus ojos derramaban lágrimas y Jack solo la veía con atención- **pero… me di cuenta que no eres la persona que yo creía que eras… nombrando a… otra mujer mientras te dejaba tocar mi piel**

**-Elsa… ¡yo jamás!...**

**-¿Quién es Charlotte? ¿Será otra novia tuya? O talvez alguien que conociste antes de mí y no has olvidado, utilizándome de consuelo**

**-Elsa ya basta…-**dijo confundido y desesperado

-**Creí que yo era la única Jack, la única a quien amabas**…

**-Y lo eres, no se dé donde sacas que yo nombre a alguien más-** se acercó a ella y la tomo bruscamente de la cintura- **yo… yo te amo, escúchame bien ¡TE AMO! Y jamás sería capaz de semejante estupidez Elsa**

**-Si dices la verdad entonces… ¿porque te disculpaste cuando te quite bruscamente de mí? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente me dijiste?-** Jack no aguanto más y la beso con tanta pasión y deseo que Elsa acabo de unos segundos forcejeando para que la soltara se dejó llevar por las caricias que el joven le proporcionaba

**-Te diré lo que te dije realmente "Te deseo, quiero hacerte mía ahora mismo"-** Elsa abrió levemente los ojos y se encontró con la mirada del joven albino- **creí que te sentiste como un objeto, que te sentiste posesionada al decirte que te quería hacer mía **

**-¿Y porque me he de sentir así, si es lo que he deseado desde que te bese por primera vez?-**tras estas últimas palabras ambos volvieron a besarse con una intensidad tan grande que los dos creían qud terminarían haciendo el amor en ese lugar, pero por suerte se lograron controlar, luego de unos minutos asi se despegaron con la respiración agitada y las mejillas húmedas de tanto llorar- **Jack esto me confunde mucho, estoy segura de que te escuche decir el nombre de otra mujer y eso para mí es lo peor que me ha pasado…**

**-Shhh… no digas eso, yo jamás diría otro nombre que no fuera el tuyo, Elsa… mi amada Elsa por favor no te alejes de mí, tal vez tu cabeza te hizo una mala jugada al imaginarte que yo sería capaz de traicionarte, realmente me duele que pienses que sería capaz de hacer algo como eso **

-**Perdóname Jack, es que fue tan real esa voz… que creí**…- mas no pude seguir ya que la campana para el séptimo periodo sonó

**-Volvamos a clases, iremos con MIM para preguntarle qué es lo que te está pasando**

**-Me da vergüenza Jack-** dijo tomándolo de la mano

-**Descuida mi princesa, él es el único que jamás nos juzgara tu solo confía en mi esta vez **– ella asintió y los dos salieron del salón

Después de unos segundos una chica salió del pequeño closet donde se encontraban algunos instrumentos, se recargo en el marco y se cruzó de brazos

-**Vaya, al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas-** exclamo la chica de pecas en las mejillas, ojos azul- verde y cabello rojizo. De su bolso saco un collar con la mitad de un copo de nieve con diamantes azules y blancos en el- **veamos si su amor sigue durando, si es que logran evitar que la historia se repita…** -suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco- **lo lamento tanto por ellos**

**_CONTINUARA…._**

* * *

**WOW! SUSPENSO! HAHAHA ¡OK NO! ¿QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO DE HOY? DEJEN SUS REVIEWS CON SUS OPINIONES… ¿VERIAN A ANNA COMO LA MALA DEL CUENTO? YO NO DIGO QUE LO SEA… ¿O TAL VEZ SI? HAHA GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR LOS REVIES PASADOS :) EN REALIDAD NO SE SI QYEDI BIEN EL CAP… ¿QUE DICEN USTEDES? DEJEN SABERLO PLIIIS**

**NASTINKA…. **Creo que ganaste esa apuesta hermana, pero eso lo sabras mas adelante :D Gracias por leer :3

**RUZUCHAN POLY….** Gracias por tu review amiga! Espero te haya gustado este nuevo!

**ELSA MILLONETH…. **Sí que vale la pena jejeje gracias por leer

**SNOW HEAVEN…. **Ya sabes la respuesta hahhahaha! Gracias por leer! Ojala y te haya gustado este nuevo cap, que espero los haya dejado con querer más!

**TPATFAN16… **CHAN CHAN CHAAAN! Wow hahah espero hayas disfrutado el cap que me desvele en hacerlo! Hahaha pero lo disfrute** :D que cree que pase despues ehh? **

**GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE POR LEER Y POR SUS REVIEWS Y SI ESTE FIC INCREMENTA A ESTAR EN FAVORITOS DE MUCHOS, SEGUIRE HECHANDO MAS BOMBAS DE SUSPENSO HAHAHA NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ¡CHAO!**


	7. AVISO

**AVISO! :C **

Si ya se, sé que están enojados porque este no es capitulo :C y lo lamento! No saben cómo odio decepcionar a la gente, me siento súper mal y créanme que no dormiré tranquila hasta que les suba un capítulo de compensación… oh más bien dos

Como sea, este es una aviso de que posiblemente este **desconectada** en **Diciembre y Enero** ¿porque? Bien, la principal y la única razón es: LA ESCUELA ¡Maldita!

Tengo que aprenderme canciones para dar en concierto para la escuela, más de 4,000 personas y eso no es todo; Este viernes mi grupo de música iremos a un evento que saldrá en televisión :O y me tengo que aprender 9 canciones (en inglés) , luego el ensayo de Guys & Dolls (musical) :S

Exámenes por pasar, universidades que visitar, aunque me falte un año tengo que prepararme, el club multicultural y de fotografía, (mátenme)

Tareas, tareas y más tareas, regentes. Y luego mi empleo tampoco me ayuda mucho :O oh si, no soy tan vaga como creían pero no se preocupen:

**A mediados de Enero, actualizare cada fic que tengo con 3 nuevos capítulos : D y ¡les gustara! Y si no… ps me mato [x_X]**

REALMENTE LO LAMENTO CHICOS/AS, PERO SE LOS COMPENSARE LO PROMETO, EN CUANTO PUEDA EN ENERO, ACTUALIZARE

Gracias por leer y entender mis hermosos lectores/as "besos y abrazos" los quiero un montón

_**Perdonenme por favor :( me siento super mal :C**_


End file.
